


mothman

by ew emo fag (AUTOPH4GY)



Category: GoopCast, LunchClub, Minecraft - Fandom, SMPLive
Genre: Mothman, Nightmares, based off a true story dont ask, draft, not finished :[
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUTOPH4GY/pseuds/ew%20emo%20fag
Summary: cooper doesnt like scary movies, noah and travis are indifferent, but carson, he loves them. aka cooper is scared of mothman, carson attempts to freak him out, based on a true story.draft from august
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	mothman

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter ](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/nvrllyrlly%E2%80%9D)

Cooper was never one for scary movies, he preferred to get adrenaline in different ways like rollercoasters or skateboarding. Nothing good came from scary movies in his opinion. Who would enjoy being scared willingly? Doesn't that take the fun out of things? Well, if there was any fun in the first place.

Despite Cooper's distaste towards such movies, his housemates liked them. More specifically, Travis was indifferent, Noah enjoyed them, but Carson... Carson was obsessed. Binging horror films in his free time and forcing everyone to watch at least one with him on Friday nights. Cooper tried his best to always be busy on Friday's to avoid this, but it gets suspicious after a while. 

Particularly one night, Cooper had absolutely no excuses. He couldn't even slush up an excuse about going to the skate park, already having gone that day and the sunlight had dwindled into dark. He couldn't stream because that was his usual excuse and Carson forced him to stream earlier in the day, prepared for Cooper's bullshit excuses. So, squished into the living room chair next to Noah was Cooper, scrolling through his twitter feed as a distraction.

"How bad can it be?" Travis asked him, "It's just a movie, plus it's not even real!"

"You're forgetting it's a horror movie, keyword being horror," Cooper grumbled.

"Okay, but it's called Mothman, that can't even be scary. Just take a big light and shine it and he's defeated," Travis said.

"You know what, you're right. It can't be that bad!" 

Those were some famous last words because it could, in fact, be that bad. Cooper couldn't get the horrific screeching of the creature out of his head, it battered his eardrums. The imagery of it, swooping down with its nasty talons outstretched to steal the main character. For the life of him, Cooper could not remember the plot, only how badly Mothman was burned into his brain. 

Carson was enthusiastic, going off about how great the ending was to Noah, who said it wasn't the greatest but still enjoyable. Travis commented on how he thought the Mothman looked kinda cool before announcing he was going to sleep. Cooper was left in shock, cuddling close to the blanket he stole from Noah and just marinating in horror. 

"I'm off to bed, night!" Noah said before getting up.

"Night," Carson called back. "I guess that's it for me too. See you in the morning, Cooper."

Cooper just nodded, lost in his own mind. Afraid to get up with all the open windows, like if he looked too hard out one he might see Mothman. It was full minutes later before fear filled Cooper from sitting alone in that room, making him dart into his bedroom. Locking the door and shutting the shades as fast as he could, he took a deep breath in attempt to reset his brain.

Mothman was not real.

That's what Cooper would keep telling himself until he eventually passed out. His dreams even plagued with the disgusting creature, it's beady red eyes peering down on him before soaring down with sharp talons to steal him. Cooper jolted awake mere moments before it could get its claws on him, panting and clutching his sheets close. It took awhile for his brain to catch up and realize that it wasn't real.

He shook his head, running a hand through his bedhead before swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. Yawning, Cooper forced himself to his feet.


End file.
